A Vida de Pequenata(PT-BR)
by stake2
Summary: Pequenata é uma batata que gosta de fazer muitas coisas, gosta de viajar, fazer esportes, e essa é a historia dela.
1. Intro

Pequenata era uma batata que vivia sozinha, ela estava sempre viajando e andando pelas cidades, e

amava viver e ver novas coisas, um dia ela encontrou outra batata, e eles conversaram um monte...


	2. Chapter 1

Eles começaram a se conhecer um pouco mais, A outra batata se chamava Julia e era rosa, eles planejaram uma vida inteira... eles planejaram que cidade que eles iriam, que casa e muitas outras coisas, e eles viajaram para aquela cidade que eles sonhavam, a cidade era São Francisco, eles compraram uma casa e viveram la, de vez em quando Pequenata ia ao supermercado pra comprar coisas, mas ela não comprava tatas(batatas), porque isso era canibalismo e ela pensou que essa coisa que os humanos fizeram é ruim, colocar coisas vivas la, São Francisco era uma cidade onde vegetais e frutas poderiam viver seguras sem humanos por perto, mas ainda assim vegetais e frutas eram vendidos la, outras pessoas compraram frutas e vegetais pra comer, mas Pequenata achou que isso era nojento, ela comprou só leite, e alguns grãos como arroz e feijão, e então Pequenata encontrou um amigo dela enquanto voltava pra casa, o amigo era uma batata doce chamada Yam, Yam era de sexo masculino, Yam e Pequenata conversaram um monte, Yam disse que em Las vegas eles vendiam carne e vegetais mesmo que havia vacas la e eles continuaram a conversar, então Pequenata terminou a conversa e voltou a andar  
até em casa...


	3. Chapter 2

E então Pequenata voltou pra casa, e conversou com Julia sobre a conversa que teve com o Yam, e então ela colocou a comida que comprou na mesa, ela ajudou Julia a fazer a janta, eles fizeram o jantar e comeram, e então dormiram, no outro dia Pequenata acordou mas Julia não, Pequenata saiu da cama e começou a fazer o café da manha e bebeu leite com chocolate e comeu alguns pães com manteiga, e então ela foi para o quarto onde Julia e ela dormiam, ela achou que Julia estava tão fofa dormindo que ela não a acordou, Pequenata tinha um computador na casa dela, ele estava na sala de estar e era la que ela tinha toda a informação sobre o mundo, e então ela foi para o computador e ligou ele, ela entrou no Vegebook e viu todos os amigos dela, mesmo que esses amigos sejam só na internet, ela pensou que era incrível ter amigos, e então ela começou a descer a pagina, os amigos dela sempre postavam noticias, e uma noticia interessou ela, era sobre como os cidadãos de Nova York estavam tentando lutar contra as frutas e querendo liberdade, a noticia falava que as frutas estavam invadindo Nova York e os vegetais não gostaram disso, Pequenata pensou que São Francisco era boa por causa disso, a cidade de São Francisco era estabilizada, sem luta entre os cidadãos, e então Pequenata fechou a pagina e voltou a descer a timeline do Vegebook, e então Yam, o velho amigo dela chamou ela no bate-papo, ele falou que em Nova York tinha bons trabalhos, mas então Pequenata disse que ela ja tinha uma casa em São Francisco e não precisava trabalhar, e então Yam perguntou como, e então ela respondeu que tinha uma namorada em São Francisco, e então Yam disse que se esqueceu disso e disse que precisava fazer algumas coisas, Pequenata disse o mesmo, eles terminaram a conversa e Pequenata saiu do Vegebook, e saiu pra fora pra relaxar um pouco, e então voltou pra dentro e fechou a porta, Julia chamou ela e Pequenata foi para o quarto dela pra ver o que Julia precisava, Julia com um sorriso no rosto disse que não era nada, e então disse que amava Pequenata, Pequenata disse o mesmo, e então Pequenata voltou pra cama pra dormir um pouco mais, ela olhou no relogio e era seis horas da manhã, e então Pequenata abraçou Julia por trás e eles dormiram juntos...


	4. Chapter 3

E então o relogio tocou, Pequenata acordou e olhou as horas, era onze da manhã, ela saiu da cama pra fazer café, e fez café, ela colocou café na caneca quadrada dela, e colocou em outra caneca no outro lado da mesa para Julia, e passou manteiga no pão dela e no da Julia, e então ela foi pra cama dela pra acordar Julia, Pequenata deu um beijo na bocheca de Julia e acorda pra ela, Julia abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para Pequenata com um sorriso em seu rosto, e então Julia abraçou Littletato, Pequenata sorriu e chamou Julia pra tomar café, eles vieram para a cozinha e comeram enquanto conversavam sobre coisas, e então Julia disse que ela ia chamar a irmã dela pra visitar a casa, e Pequenata disse que queria conhecer a irmã de Julia, e então Julia sorriu, Pequenata disse que ia trabalhar, Julia sorriu e disse ok, Pequenata pegou as coisas que precisava pra trabalhar, e disse ate mais para Julia e então saiu da casa e começou a andar para o trabalho dela, e então ela chegou no trabalho, e começou a trabalhar, era uma empresa de technologia que fazia celulares e aplicativos para celulares, Pequenata antes de sair de casa disse que voltaria as seis, Julia então falou que a irmã dela chegaria seis e meia, enquanto Pequenata estava trabalhando Julia estava preparando a casa para a visita da irmã dela, a irmã dela se chamava Patricia, ela tinha dezenove anos e Julia tinha dezoito , horas se passarãm, Pequenata estava voltando pra casa, e então ela viu algumas televisões em uma vitrine de loja, ela ouviu que uma guerra estava acontecendo em Las Vegas, e que os vegetais estavam lutando contra alguns animais, Pequenata por ver isso ficou um pouco triste, ela pegou o celular e olhou para as fotos, tinha uma foto dela e de JUlia abraçadas, ela sorriu e ficou um pouco feliz, ela olhou as horas e viu que era quase seis e meia, ela bloqueou o celular e começou a correr para a casa dela, e então finalmente chegou em casa, e Patricia estava la, Pequenata falou ola para Patricia e Patricia disse ola de volta, Julia apresentou Pequenata para Patricia, Patricia para Littletato...


	5. Chapter 4

Patricia disse olá para Pequenata, e Pequenata disse olá de volta, Julia disse para eles virem tomar café da tarde, eles comeram e conversaram sobre muitas coisas, Patricia disse que na cidade que ela mora tinha trabalhos bons, eles conversaram um pouco e Patricia disse tchau para Pequenata e Julia, e Julia disse que estava feliz de ver a irmã dela de novo, Pequenata pensou que isso era bom, e ela estava feliz por Julia, Julia e Pequenata entraram em casa depois de dizer tchau para Patricia, e eles olharam as horas, era onze da noite, eles trancaram a casa e foram para o quarto dormir, eles dormiram, Pequenata acordou e saiu da cama, ela fez as necessidades da manhã no banheiro e então foi para a cozinha fazer o café da manhã, ela fez uns pães com manteiga, e um pouco de café com leite, e então veio acordar Julia, ela acordou Julia e eles foram tomar café da manha, Julia disse que no começo quando eles vieram pra São Francisco ela pensou que era dificil começar em uma cidade nova e grande, mas agora ela está confiante, Pequenata disse que estava confiante tambem, eles sairam da mesa e Pequenata pegou as coisas para o trabalho, ela disse tchau para Julia e Julia falou tchau de volta...

((( Nota do autor: eu escrevi isso enquanto ouvia esse mix: watch?v=hKYyN1aDfCQ )))


	6. Chapter 5

Então Pequenata estava no trabalho dela e estava pensando sobre a vida, ela pensou que realmente amava a vida dela, e ela pensou que era legal viver essa vida, então ela voltou ao trabalho, ela estava consertando alguns erros de código, ela trabalhava como debugger mas tambem dava ideias para a chefe dela, ela gostava desse trabalho, e ela gostava de viver naquela cidade, algumas horas se passaram e estáva na hora do almoço, Pequenata trouxe uma marmita, era arroz com feijão, ela comeu e voltou ao trabalho, ela pensou que o almoço estava bom, ela continuou consertando os erros no código, e então algum tempo se passou, era hora de ir pra casa, então ela voltou pra casa, e Julia comprimentou ela, então Pequenata entrou na casa, ela olhou para as horas e era seis horas da noite, ela falou que tava com fome, Julia disse que ja preparou o jantar, então eles trancaram a casa e Pequenata e Julia foram para a cozinha e comeram o jantar, Pequenata disse que a janta estáva deliciosa, Julia sorriu e disse obrigado, Pequenata disse que ela gostava de musica calma e relaxante, Julia disse que gostava tambem, então eles limparam a mesa, e Pequenata ajudou Julia com os pratos, então elas foram para o quarto e dormiram, Pequenata antes de dormir pensou que ela estava feliz, muito feliz...


	7. Chapter 6

Pequenata acordou, ela olhou para o relógio e viu que era seis hóras da manhã, ela olhou para o calendário e percebeu que era sábado, então dormiu novamente, ela acordou onze da manhã, e então acordou Julia, Julia e Pequenata foram para a cozinha para fazer café, elas fizeram café e pão com manteiga, e então comeram, Julia disse que elas podiam sair um pouco, Pequenata disse que era uma boa ideia, elas sairam da casa e fecharam ela, Julia disse que conhecia um parque perto da casa, elas foram lá e sentaram um pouco e então conversaram, então andaram para o mercado para comprar comida, Pequenata comprou pão, arroz e feijão, e um pouco de coca-cola, elas voltaram para casa e Julia preparou o almoço, Pequenata a ajudou, elas comeram e ficaram um pouco cansadas, elas dormiram, Pequenata acordou antes e olhou as hóras, era seis da noite, Pequenata fez a janta e chamou Julia, elas comeram e Pequenata convidou Julia para assistir um filme, elas tinham Vegeflix na tv, elas assistiram enquanto bebiam o resto da coca-cola, e então dormiram...


	8. Chapter 7

Era domingo, Pequenata só queria dormir o dia todo, por que é isso que que ás pessoas fazem no domingo, ela estáva acordada, Pequenata olhou para o relógio e era sete da manhã, e então ela abraçou Julia que estáva na cama dormindo, e então ela dormiu com Julia, ela e Julia acordaram ao mesmo tempo, elas estavam descansadas, e só queriar se divertir, elas tihnam uma tv e um video game na sala, elas jogaram muitos jogos juntas, e se divertiram bastante, Pequenata estava feliz naquele dia, muito feliz, ela tinha um video game chamado Vegetalbox, o video game tinha uma Vegetalbox Live onde você podia fazer um monte de coisas na internet, igual um computador, Pequenata tocou uma musica no aplicativo de música chamado Vegetify, era música folk, ela gostava desse estilo calmo de música, ela e Julia jogaram jogos de corrida, jogos de tiro em primeira pessoa, elas gostavam de jogos desse tipo, Julia disse que ela estava feliz por jogar com Pequenata, Pequenata olhou no relógio e era sete da noite, elas estavam com fome, elas pausaram o jogo chamado Vegetablefall 2, a sequência tinha uma história e não só o multiplayer, Julia veio a cozinha e fez o jantar com a ajuda de Pequenata, elas comeram o jantar e então jogaram um pouco mais de Vegetablefall 2, e então dormiram, antes de dormir Pequenata falou para Julia que ela se divertiu hoje, e que ela queria mais dias assim...


	9. Chapter 8

Era uma segunda, Pequenata acordou, ela bocejou, ela precisava estar pronta para o trabalho, ela olhou para o relógio e era seis da manhã, Julia ainda estava dormindo, Pequenata veio para a cozinha para preparar o café, ela olhou para a janela e o nascer do sol estava lindo, ela tirou uma foto com o celular dela, ela então preparou o café, ela tentou acordar Julia, e com algumas tentativas ela obteve sucesso, Julia e Pequenata beberam café e comeram pão com manteiga, elas amaram o café, então Pequenata disse que ela iria para o trabalho, Julia deu tchau pra ela enquanto sorria, Pequenata vai para o trabalho andando, ela diz que é uma boa maneira de fazer exercicios, ela então terminou o trabalho na compania e voltou para casa, enquanto voltava ela estava ouvindo musica folk no aplicativo Vegetify no celular dela, ela amava esse tipo de musica, era muito relaxante, ela então chegou em casa, era hora do almoço, Pequenata ajudou Julia preparar o almoço, elas comeram enquanto conversavam sobre muitas coisas, elas terminaram de comer e assistiram alguns filmes no Vegeflix até de noite, elas prepararam o jantar, elas comeram e dormiram cedo, elas dormiram juntas, esperando por mais momentos como esse...


	10. Chapter 9

Era uma terça-feira, Pequenata acordou, ela teve um sonho de um campo, um grande e alto campo de trigo, com um nascer do sol, ela estava feliz naquele sonho, e ela sentiu um calor no peito, foi um bom sonho, era cinco da manhã, ela acordou Julia, para eles verem o nascer do sol juntas, elas prepararam o café e foram para a janela da cozinha, o nascer do sol estava bonito, Pequenata disse para Julia o sonho dela, e ela disse que o nascer do sol do sonho era o mesmo que elas estavam vendo, era quase seis da manhã, Pequenata se preparou para o trabalho, e ela foi para a porta da casa, ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Julia, e então começou a caminhar até o trabalho dela, ela estava ouvindo musica folk com o aplicativo vegetify no celular dela, ela chegou no trabalho, estava normal la, como todo dia, debugando aplicativos, consertnado aplicativos, e depois de um tempo o trabalho estava completo e ela voltou para casa, Julia estava assistindo um filme filosófico e calmo no vegeflix, e ela estava esperando por Pequenata para comer, Pequenata foi na cozinha com Julia, elas comeram juntas, Julia disse que ela gostou do filme que Pequenata recomendou para ela, e que também gostou da musica que ela recebeu de Pequenata no vegesapp, elas terminara de comer, era uma hora da tarde, e então Julia sugeriu para eles irem para o parque, então elas foram para o parque, elas ficaram lá, olhando o sol, as arvores, e contemplando a beleza da natureza, e então, elas voltaram pra casa, era quatro da tarde, elas jogaram algums jogos no vegebox, algum tempo passou e elas olharam para o relógio, era sete da noite, elas prepararam o jantar juntas, e então comeram, e então elas assistiram alguns filmes no vegeflix, e então elas foram para o quarto delas e dormiram abraçadas juntas, esperando por mais nasceres do sol...


	11. Chapter 10

Era uma quarta-feira, Pequenata acordou, ela teve um sonho, onde ela estava deitada numa nuvem, olhando pro sol, o sol não machucava os olhos dela, era incrível, estar lá, ela gostou daquele sonho, tinha um vento sutil na pele dela, ela ouviu alguns passarinhos cantando também, ela acordou com um sorriso no rosto, pensando sobre o sonho, ela então veio para a cozinha pra fazer o café, ela colocou alguma musica do gênero folk no aplicativo Vegetify no celular dela, era um álbum de 1 hora de musica do gênero folk, ela então fez o café e colocou leite e café na caneca dela e de Júlia, ela acordou Júlia para elas comerem, elas beberam o café e comeram o pão com manteiga, era quase seis da manhã, Pequenata precisava ir para o trabalho dela, ela se preparou e foi para a porta de casa, ela deu tchau pra Júlia, Júlia estava sorrindo e Pequenata também, Pequenata sempre vai andando pro trabalho dela, ela acha que é bom fazer exercício, e enquanto ela anda ela ouve algumas músicas no Vegetify, ela chegou no trabalho, estava tudo normal lá, pessoas trabalhando, consertando aplicativos no computador, consertando celulares, fazendo aplicativos, o chefe dela disse que ela tinha um celular pra consertar, ela consertou o celular, algumas horas passaram, e o trabalho acabou, ela então voltou para casa, Júlia estava esperando ela na porta, Pequenata beijou Julia quando ela chegou perto da porta, as duas foram pra dentro, e já era seis da tarde, Pequenata e Júlia fizeram café e pão com manteiga, então Júlia deu a ideia delas assistirem um filme no aplicativo Vegeflix na TV, Júlia fez um pouco de pipoca no micro-ondas, e elas foram para a sala, Pequenata escolheu o filme Alivepool pra assistir, era um filme sobre um anti-herói, era legal, as piadas, elas gostaram do filme, e tinha um pouco de romance no filme, e Pequenata disse o quanto está feliz de estar com Júlia, e Júlia disse o mesmo, elas sorriram uma pra outra, e se beijaram, Pequenata pensou que ela estava muito feliz com essa vida que ela tinha, ouvindo musica folk, assistindo filmes, trabalhando em um emprego bom, vivendo em São Francisco, a cidade fria que parece Londres, que tem folhas amarelas no outono, ela gostava daquela cidade, e Júlia também, ela queria viver lá pra sempre...


	12. Chapter 11

Era uma quinta-feira, Pequenata estava sonhando com pizzas, muitas pizzas voando no céu enquanto ela tava na superfície de um deserto, ela então percebeu que ela tinha asas, asas brancas feitas de penas, ela então voou alto no céu, ela comeu alguns pedaços de pizza, ela estava feliz naquele sonho, comendo coisas, o céu tinha doces também, barras de chocolate, chicletes, e refrigerantes, ela estava feliz em sonhar aquilo, e de comer todas aquelas coisas, ela estava feliz em sonhar, ela então acordou, ela olhou para o relógio e era seis da manhã, ela dormiu dez horas da noite ontem, ela olhou para a janela e la estava um nascer do sol lindo, ela acordou Júlia, e disse para ela olhar pra janela, Júlia disse que era lindo, Júlia tirou uma foto somente da janela, então deu a ideia para elas tirarem uma foto juntas, elas tiraram uma foto juntas e Júlia postou no status do Vegesapp de Júlia, os amigos dela disseram que elas estavam lindas juntas, e desejaram felicidade para elas, Júlia e Pequenata olharam as mensagens e sorriram, elas estavam felizes por ver muitas felizes por que elas estão juntas, elas sairam da cama, Júlia foi para a cozinha para fazer o café da manhã, e Pequenata escolheu uma série no aplicativo Vegeflix que elas tinham na TV, elas tomaram café da manhã enq8uanto assistiam uma série chamada Atypical no Vegeflix, elas gostaram da série, então Pequenata se preparou para o trabalho dela, ela então foi para a porta e deu tchau para Júlia, Júlia deu tchau de volta, ela então começou a andar para o trabalho dela...


	13. Chapter 12

Era uma sexta-feira, Pequenata estava sonhando com biscoitos, e ela comeu um monte deles, ela acordou, e acordou Júlia também, Júlia fez o café da manhã e elas comeram juntas, Pequenata olhou para o relógio e era cinco e meia da manhã, Júlia disse que era uma sexta-feira, e que Pequenata podia descansar amanhã, Pequenata estava surpresa por causa disso, ela disse para Júlia que estava feliz por causa disso, Pequenata e Júlia fizeram mais coisas para comer e elas colocaram Atypical no aplicativo Vegeflix para assistir, elas comeram e assistiram até seis da manhã, e então Pequenata se preparou para o trabalho dela, e então foi pra porta e saiu de casa, ela deu tchau para Júlia, Júlia deu tchau de volta, Pequenata então começou a andar para o trabalho dela, o cenário estava lindo, ela estava ouvindo algum gênero folk ou chill no aplicativo Vegetify dela, e ela gostava dessas musicas juntas com o cenário lindo de São Francisco, ela então chegou no trabalho, ela entrou no prédio onde ela trabalha, ela trabalha consertando aplicativos e celulares, ela tinha um celular pra consertar hoje, ela consertou, e o chefe dela tinha um trabalho pra ela, para programar um aplicativo novo, uma parte de um novo aplicativo, ela então programou, ela estava feliz programando, ela gosta dessas linhas de código, e ver como o aplicativo funciona, ela então terminou a parte dela do código, e mandou o arquivo para o colega de trabalho dela, para ele fazer a parte dele do código, então o trabalho acabou, ela voltou pra casa, ela deixou as coisas dela no quarto e foi até a cozinha pra almoçar com Júlia, Júlia perguntou como foi o trabalho, Pequenata disse que foi bom, ela disse que ela fez a parte de um novo aplicativo, ela disse que ela gostou de escrever aquelas linhas de código, Júlia disse que não entende essas coisas e sorriu, Pequenata sorriu de volta, e Pequenata disse para Júlia que essa era a razão pra ela amar Júlia, por causa daquele sorriso, e Júlia sorriu de volta e disse obrigado, Pequenata deu um beijo na bochecha de Júlia, Júlia deu um beijo na bochecha de Pequenata também, e abraçou ela, Pequenata pensou que ela estava feliz, feliz de estar ali, vivendo aquela vida, sendo feliz com Júlia, ela queria mais daqueles momentos, aqueles momentos felizes...


	14. Chapter 13

Era um sábado, Pequenata estava sonhando, sonhando com um novo mundo, ela estava sonhando com algo que ela nunca viu, algum neon, ela estava dirigindo um carro em uma rua, no lado da rua tinha luzes neon azuis e roxas, ela achou aquele sonho estranho, mas ela gostou das cores dele, as cores do cenário, e então ela acordou, Júlia ainda estava dormindo, Pequenata foi para o banheiro para fazer as necessidades diárias, e então foi pra cozinha fazer café e pães com manteiga, Júlia estava sonhando com alguns cupcakes, e um castelo, um castelo antigo com arquitetura antiga, ela era uma rainha bebendo um chá em uma mesa grande, e comendo cupcakes, ela viu aqueles cupcakes rosas e pensou na Pinkie Pie, uma personagem de um desenho que ela gostava, ela sabia que Pinkie Pie gostava de cupcakes também, e ela estava comendo um bolo de chocolate também, então ela acordou, ela olhou para o teto enquanto pensava em toda aquela comida, o estômago dela roncou, então ela sentiu o cheiro de café com leite, ela saiu da cama, fez as necessidades diárias e então foi para a cozinha tomar café, ela sentou com Pequenata, ela contou sobre seu sonho, Pequenata compartilhou o dela também, elas tomaram o café e foram para a sala para assistir alguns filmes no aplicativo Vegeflix na Smart TV, Pequenata soube que tem um filme novo chamado "Os Vegedores: Guerra Vegefinita", ela queria assistir isso com Júlia, Pequenata perguntou pra Júlia se ela queria assistir o filme, Júlia respondeu positivamente, elas assistiram o filme, Pequenata gostou da ação, as explosões, os efeitos especiais, Júlia gostou dos poderes, da trilha sonora, os heróis, e então Patricia mandou uma mensagem através do Vegebook no celular de Júlia, Júlia pegou o celular para responder, Patricia disse que ela estava se divertindo com o namorado dela em Nova York, e que ela estava feliz lá, Júlia mandou alguns emojis de carinha feliz para Patricia e disse que isso era bom, e que ela estava feliz por ela, Patricia disse obrigada para Júlia, Pequenata perguntou quem era e Júlia disse que era sua irmã, então Pequenata pegou o celular dela, ela mandou uma mensagem através do Vegesapp para a irmã dela, a irmã dela se chamava Carol, ela era loira, Pequenata mandou uma mensagem dizendo que estava se divertindo no sábado dela, Carol disse que ela estava feliz por Pequenata, Pequenata disse obrigada, e então perguntou o que Carol estava fazendo no sábado, Carol respondeu que ela estava jogando um Countable Vegetrike 1.6 no computador dela, e ela estava transmitindo isso no Vegewitch, Pequenata disse que isso era incrível, e disse que ela esqueceu que Carol fazia transmissões, Pequenata disse tchau para Carol, Carol disse tchau de volta...


	15. Chapter 14

Era um sábado, Pequenata estava sonhando, sonhando com algo que ela não conhecia, ela estava em algum lugar, ela só via a cor branca, então mudou para um nascer do sol lindo, ela estava lá com Júlia, sentada em uma árvore alta, assistindo o sol nascer, ela se sentiu tão feliz naquele momento, então ela acordou, ela viu o rosto fofo de Júlia, ela beijou Júlia na testa e a abraçou, Júlia acordou, e então viu Pequenata sorrindo para ela, Júlia abraçou Pequenata e beijou ela na bochecha, elas estavam tão felizes, então elas saíram da cama e viram o lindo nascer do sol, elas se abraçaram de novo, Pequenata e Júlia fizeram as necessidades diárias, então Pequenata foi para a cozinha para fazer o café da manhã, ela fez café e pão com queijo, então Pequenata chamou Júlia para a cozinha, elas tomaram cafe da manhã, Júlia disse que estava delicioso, Pequenata agradeceu, Pequenata convidou Júlia para passar a Véspera de ano novo com ela, Júlia aceitou, então Pequenata disse que ela iria para o mercado comprar comida, então depois de algum tempo Pequenata voltou com a comida, era dez horas da noite, elas passaram um tempo comendo e assistindo filmes no aplicativo Vegeflix, então quando era onze e meia da noite, elas decidiram sair um pouco, elas foram para o centro da cidade, tinha uma torre gigante com uma tela gigante nela, elas decidiram assistir a queima de fogos e a contagem regressiva para 2019 ali, quando era onze e cinqüenta e nove horas da noite elas começaram a contar, foi incrível, todas aquelas pessoas contando juntas com família e amigos, Pequenata e Júlia amaram contar juntas e estar naquele lugar, elas se beijaram lá, os fogos foram incríveis de se ver, elas pensaram que aquela foi uma boa Véspera do ano novo, estar com pessoas que você ama e se preocupa, amigos, família, e estar feliz e esperando um novo ano feliz para as pessoas, então elas voltaram pra casa, elas estavam cansadas, elas tomaram um banho, Pequenata desejou um feliz ano novo para Carol com o celular dela, Júlia desejou um feliz ano novo para Patricia também, elas comeram um pouco e então dormiram, esperando por um novo dia, e desejando coisas e experiencias boas em 2019...


	16. Chapter 15

Era uma segunda-feira, Pequenata estava sonhando com algumas nuvens altas, ela estava sentada em uma nuvem rosa, ela estava com Júlia, ela abraçou Júlia, elas assistiram o sol, os pássaros voando, elas amaram aquele momento, as nuvens rosas eram tão bonitas, elas achavam que estavam em um filme de fantasia, Júlia viu a cor rosa e pensou em Pinkie Pie, e pensou em Rainbow Dash, então uma pessoa aleatória apareceu sentada em uma nuvem não tão longe dali, aquela pessoa era um homem, com um violão, tocando algumas musicas de gênero folk que Pequenata gostava, Júlia e Pequenata amaram aquela música, elas acordaram juntas, Júlia disse que teve um sonho lindo onde elas estavam sentadas em nuvens rosas, e então um homem apareceu, Pequenata disse que teve o mesmo sonho, e disse que foi incrível que os sonhos sincronizaram, elas saíram da cama, Júlia preparou o café da manhã, Pequenata e Júlia comeram juntas, era hora de Pequenata ir para o trabalho, ela se preparou pra sair, ela deu tchau para Júlia e começou a correr enquanto escutava musicas de gênero folk no aplicativo Vegetify, ela amava aquele sentimento, ver as folhas caírem e correr para o trabalho dela de manhã, então ela chegou ao trabalho dela, ela pausou a musica e sentou na mesa dela, ela começou a programar, ela tinha um aplicativo pra programar hoje, era um aplicativo de encontros, ela gostava de programar aquilo, programar a interface, e fazer um aplicativo para ajudar as pessoas a ficarem juntas, então ela terminou o aplicativo e mandou para o chefe dela, ela também tinha um celular pra consertar, ela gostou de consertar ele, Pequenata pensou que era incrível trabalhar em um trabalho misturado igual aquele, então o tempo de trabalho acabou e ela saiu do prédio e chegou em casa, ela disse oi para Júlia e então abraçou ela, Júlia disse: "Bem-vinda de volta amor", Júlia preparou a janta e elas comeram juntas, elas gostaram da comida, então Pequenata lembrou que ela assistia Vegetable Rangers quando criança, com aqueles megazords e robôs, e ela soube que um novo filme reboot lançou naquele mês, então ela disse isso para Júlia, então Pequenata e Júlia assistiram o filme juntas no aplicativo Vegetiflix, foi incrível, os robôs, os efeitos especiais, a animação, Júlia disse que amou o filme, então elas se prepararam para dormir, estava um pouco frio de noite, e a lua estava brilhando muito forte, elas pegaram um cobertor quente e foram pra cama dormir, Pequenata queria mais daqueles momentos, quentinha em um cobertor com Júlia, assistindo um filme, Pequenata realmente amava frio...


	17. Chapter 16

Era uma terça-feira, Pequenata estava sonhando em viajar o mundo de bicicleta, ela estava lá com as cosias dela, dinheiro e suprimentos, pronta para ver o mundo e viver com poucas coisas, ela gostava daquele momento, ela queria fazer aquilo na vida real, Júlia estava sonhando o mesmo, mas com uma van com amigos e família, ela pensou que seria incrível viajar o mundo junto com a família, parando em postos de gasolina para reabastecer, parando em restaurantes para comprar comida, Júlia e Pequenata pensaram que aquela vida era uma vida interessante e diferente, elas acordaram ao mesmo tempo, o sol estava nascendo, aquele nascer do sol estava lindo de se ver, por que elas estavam juntas, Pequenata sempre tira uma foto do nascer do sol, para lembrar dos dias bons, e lembrar que ela ama Júlia, Júlia também ama Pequenata, Pequenata tem muitos momentos felizes com Júlia, Pequenata levanta para fazer o café da manhã, então Júlia e Pequenata tomaram o café da manhã, estava delicioso, o gosto do pão na manhã com café e leite, Júlia adorava aquilo, Pequenata também, Pequenata disse que estava indo para o trabalho, Pequenata foi para a porta e abriu ela, Pequenata deu tchau para Júlia, Júlia deu tchau de volta e disse: "Cuide-se docinho", Pequenata disse: "Você também docinho", então Pequenata começou a andar para o trabalho dela, ela queria algo diferente hoje, ela botou pra tocar musicas de gênero country no aplicativo Vegetify, ela gostava do gênero country, ela gostava de ouvir o violão, o banjo e o violino, ela adorava andar para o trabalho dela ouvindo essas musicas, era incrível, então ela chegou no trabalho dela e desligou a musica, ela entrou dentro do prédio e sentou na mesa dela, a colega de trabalho dela que se chamava Mia estava lá, ela gostava de conversar com ela, Pequenata pensou que Mia era uma pessoa interessante, Pequenata tinha um celular para consertar hoje, ela começou a conserta-lo...

Nota do autor: "Eu estava um pouco cansado hoje, então talvez isso vai refletir na minha escrita, desculpe por isso, eu tenho certeza de que o próximo capitulo vai ser melhor." 


	18. Chapter 17

Então depois de algum tempo Pequenata terminou de conserta-ló, ela gostava de fazer aquele trabalho, então o trabalho acabou, ela saiu do prédio e começou a andar para casa, ela estava feliz, ouvindo umas musicas de gênero folk, ela viu alguns carros passarem, ela gostou do som deles, então depois de algum tempo ela chegou em casa, ela abraçou Júlia e disse: "Eu te amo", Júlia estava surpresa, Júlia disse: "Eu te amo também docinho", depois disso Pequenata entrou e estava pronta para comer o jantar, Júlia e Pequenata comeram o jantar juntas, elas acharam que estava delicioso, depois de um tempo elas queriam assistir um filme, Pequenata e Júlia assistiram um filme que tinha uma trilha sonora com musicas folk, Pequenata adorou aquele detalhe, era sobre uma garota que viajava o mundo com uma bicicleta e uma mochila, Pequenata queria fazer aquilo algum dia, com Júlia, mas ao mesmo tempo Pequenata queria ficar ali com Júlia em São Francisco, Pequenata disse: "Eu quero ir viajar desse jeito com você Júlia", então Júlia disse: "Eu acho que essa é uma boa ideia", Pequenata estava feliz, ela abraçou Júlia, Júlia beijou Pequenata na bochecha, Júlia disse que amou o filme, Pequenata disse o mesmo, então depois de um tempo Pequenata teve uma ideia, ela disse: "Quer jogar um jogo comigo?", então Júlia respondeu: "Sim", Pequenata pegou seu notebook e o colocou em uma mesa, Júlia fez o mesmo, elas começaram a jogar Vegetablefall 2, elas jogaram em uma partida multiplayer, elas eram muito boas no jogo, então elas fecharam o jogo e começaram a jogar Vegewatch, Pequenata gostava de jogar como , Júlia gostava de jogar como Vercy, Pequenata pensou: "E se eu pudesse jogar todos esses jogos em uma espaçonave no espaço?", Pequenata então pensou que aquele pensamento era muito aleatório, então depois de algum tempo Pequenata e Júlia venceram a partida, elas fecharam o jogo, Júlia disse que se divertiu, Pequenata disse o mesmo, Pequenata e Júlia também gostavam de ler algumas histórias na internet, Pequenata descobriu que a história chamada "A vida de Grandeterraba(Life of Bigbeet)" recebeu seu capítulo 17, a história era feita por um usuário chamado "2ekats", no site Vegefiction, Pequenata e Júlia leram a história juntas, elas amaram o novo capítulo, Pequenata teve um leve sentimento de que a vida dela estava sendo compartilhada em outro lugar, Júlia fechou seu notebook e disse que ia dormir, Pequenata disse ok, Pequenata olhou para a tela novamente, ela descobriu que a história "A história dos irmãos Nazzevo" foi terminada, ela então leu a história inteira, ela amou, então Pequenata fechou seu notebook e foi para a cama dormir...


	19. Chapter 18

Era uma quarta-feira, Pequenata estava sentada no computador dela, ouvindo umas musicas de Dubstep no site Vegecloud, ela gostava e seguia alguns artistas de Dubstep, ela estava ouvindo a musica "Fucking Noise" do artista "Stratus", ela gostava daquela música, Pequenata estava fazendo aquilo enquanto ela falava com os amigos dela no aplicativo Vegecord que ela tinha em seu computador, o aplicativo era feito para gamers que queriam compartilhar o que estavam jogando, ela estava em um servidor do Vegecord do site SuperAnimes, aquele era o site que ela assitia anime, ela queria saber sobre as novidades do site, Pequenata gostava de escrever histórias também, ela amava escrever uma história específica dela chamada "Kezzakam", ela postava essa história no Veggepad, Yam e Carol gostavam de Kezzakam, eles amavam receber uma notificação de Pequenata dizendo que um novo capítulo estava pronto, depois de um tempo ela fechou o Vegecloud, ela baixou algumas musicas, Pequenata também gostava de desenhar, ela não era muito boa, mas ela se divertia, ela postava os desenhos dela no Vegiantart, ela recebia muitos favoritos e comentários, Pequenata tambem usava o Vegewitter, ela gostava de postar lá mas não tinha muita gente para ler os Vegeweets dela, mas ela gostava de ler os Vegeweets de outras pessoas, então ela desligou o computador e se levantou da cadeira para fazer outra coisa.

Notas do autor(Notas do Izaque): Hoje foi o primeiro dia escrevendo Pequenata sem ouvir musicas do genero Folk Indie, isso foi legal, eu escrevi enquanto ouvia musicas de Dubstep no Vegecloud, foi bom.


	20. Chapter 19

Era uma quinta-feira, It was a Thursday, Júlia estava ouvindo Future Bass no Vegetube, ela gostava desse tipo de musica, ela estava ouvindo uma livestream de Future Bass enquanto conversava com Patricia no site do Vegebook, Patricia estava em seu trabalho, mas ela podia falar com Júlia, de repente uma musica muito boa apareceu na livestream, Júlia queria saber o nome dessa musica, ela olhou na descrição do vídeo e viu o nome da musica, ela pesquisou a musica no Vegetube e copiou o link do vídeo, ela baixou o vídeo como mp3, Júlia recebeu uma notificação no Vegewitter, era de uma artista que ela seguia, respondendo a uma mensagem que Júlia tinha mandado pra ela, Júlia viu a resposta e ficou mais feliz, Júlia também gostava de Psytrance, ela emudeceu a livestream e tocou Infected Mushroom no tocador de musica dela, ela amava a dupla, ela então pausou a musica e ligou o som da livestream, Júlia também gostava de jogar jogos no notebook dela, ela tinha Vegetablefall 2, Vegta 5, osutable!, Vegerraria, Vegecraft, ela amava jogar esses jogos, ela abriu Vegecraft para jogar em alguns servidores de survival e skyblock, ela jogou um pouco pegou muitos itens, minerou muitos diamantes, e construiu uma armadura de diamante, então ela fechou o jogo, ela respondeu Patricia, Patricia disse que ia ficar fora do Vegebook por que ela iria ir pra casa, Júlia disse ok, Júlia chamou Pequenata para ouviu musica, Pequenata sentou do lado de Júlia, Pequenata gostou do Future Bass que Júlia estava ouvindo, ela pegou o notebook dela e o colocou na mesa, e o ligou, ela abriu Vegeteam e Vegefox, se preparando para fazer muitas coisas...


	21. Chapter 20

Era uma sexta-feira, Pequenata decidiu guardar um dinheiro para comprar um carro, ela foi trabalhar, então voltou para casa, ela abriu seu notebook para achar um carro bom, ela achou um barato, o vendedor tinha o nome de Igor, tinha lugares em São Francisco onde você podia alugar bicicletas, Pequenata tinha algum dinheiro em sua conta do banco, ela decidiu alugar uma bicicleta para ir para o local combinado, ela chegou lá, e deu o dinheiro para Igor, era um carro vermelho, Pequenata pensou que o carro era bonito e brilhante, eles conversaram um pouco, eles se enviaram pedidos de amizade um para o outro, Pequenata perguntou se Igor podia levar a bicicleta de volta para o lugar de aluguel de bicicletas, ele disse que sim, então Pequenata levou o carro de volta para a casa dela, e então disse para Júlia que ela comprou um carro, Júlia estava tão feliz por causa disso, mas ela perguntou por que Pequenata comprou um carro, Pequenata disse que ela queria ir para uma viagem, Júlia estava feliz de ouvir aquilo, Pequenata então deixou o carro no estacionamento, ela o desligou e o fechou, Pequenata entrou dentro de sua casa, ela estava com um pouco de fome, Júlia já tinha feito o jantar, Pequenata e Júlia comeram juntas, a comida estava deliciosa, então Pequenata usou seu notebook para conversar um pouco com Igor antes de ir pra cama, a noite estava um pouco fria, Pequenata pegou um cobertor quente para dormir com Júlia, elas se abraçaram e se aconchegaram, Pequenata acordou e fez o café da manhã, ela acordou Júlia para comer o café da manhã, elas comeram juntas, Pequenata disse para Júlia que ela estava planejando uma viagem para o Texas, ela sabia que lá havia Barras de Chocolate vivendo lá, ela queria visitar o Texas, para ver como era, ela planejou com Júlia de ir lá no próximo sábado...


	22. Chapter 21

Era um sábado, Pequenata estava se preparando para viajar para o Texas, encheu o tanque de seu carro vermelho e pegou alguma comida e dinheiro para usar na viagem, elas trouxeram seus notebooks para a viagem, elas tinham conexão de internet sem fio, Pequenata ligou o GPS e configurou para ir ao Texas, ligou o motor e começou a dirigir até onde o GPS lhe disse, depois de alguns minutos elas chegaram na entrada do Texas, Pequenata dirigiu para o centro da cidade, ambos notaram que a cidade tinha uma população de barras de chocolate, havia chocolate preto, branco, alguns diferentes como um diamante negro, KitKat também, chocolate ao leite, era uma cidade interessante, elas gostavam de estar lá, pararam em uma loja para conversar com algumas pessoas, havia uma pessoa de chocolate branco chamada Layla, ela perguntou se Pequenata não era de lá, Pequenata respondeu positivamente, Layla disse que há algumas poucas pessoas que são vegetais lá, mas a cidade é composta principalmente de chocolates, então Layla disse para elas olharem ao redor da cidade, se acharem que é bom, elas podem se mudar para o Texas, Pequenata conheceu muitas pessoas novas lá, ela gostou da cidade, então Júlia e Pequenata pararam em um parque para comer um pouco, elas comeram pães com manteiga e coca-cola, enquanto olhavam para a bela natureza, Júlia disse que o lugar era lindo, depois de comer Pequenata e Júlia voltou para o carro e voltou a dirigir para a cidade, elas gostaram do Texas, sugeriu Pequenata para elas morar lá, Júlia disse que estava acostumada a São Francisco, Pequenata colocou algumas músicas de dubstep para tocar no sistema de som do carro, estava tocando "Love Is Tension" de "IFeature", era divertido dirigir pela cidade com um dubstep tocando, Pequenata adorava ouvir músicas ao volante, ela ama isso desde que viajou com o pai, quando era criança, Pequenata estava feliz lá, dirigindo pela cidade, o vento passando pelos cabelos, ela gostava das músicas do IFeature, Júlia também gostava delas, ela ligou seu notebook e postou no Vegewitter, Vegebook dizendo que ela estava no Texas, algumas pessoas gostaram do Vegeweet e do post no Vegebook, Júlia ficou feliz com isso, Patricia também gostou e comentou no post no Vegebook, ela disse que estava feliz por Júlia, e desejou muita felicidade em sua vida, Júlia ficou tão feliz com isso, ela sorriu para Pequenata, Pequenata sorriu de volta, elas estavam tão felizes naquele momento, vendo a cidade, uma música emocional estava tocando, "Energia" por "IFeature", A música proporcionava a sensação exata que elas estavam sentindo naquele momento, Júlia colocou a mão dela em cima da mão de Pequenata, Júlia estava pensando em My Little Pony, como ela amava aquele mundo, como aquele mundo a fazia feliz, e quanto ela estava feliz naquele momento, assim como a felicidade que My Little Pony trouxe para ela, ela estava inspirada, ela estava feliz, ela estava super bem, se sentindo super bem, ela amava aquele momento, ela queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, Muitas coisas passavam por sua mente, ela parou de pensar um pouco, e apenas aproveitou o momento, elas se acalmaram um pouco, Pequenata disse que era hora de ir para casa...

(Musicas: )  
( soundcloud,com/officialifeature/love-is-tension )  
( soundcloud,com/officialifeature/energy-1 )


	23. Chapter 22

Pequenata estava sozinha em seu quarto, ela tinha 11 naquele dia e estava jogando Vegecraft enquanto ouvia Xenogenesis de TheFatRat, ela adorava ouvir essa música enquanto jogando, ela usou um aplicativo para baixar a música do Vegetube, ela estava jogando com uma amiga, Júlia, seus pais estavam trabalhando, então ela ficou em casa para cuidar das tarefas, ela sabia como fazer sua própria comida, de repente ela sentiu fome, então ela minimizou o jogo e deixou seu personagem parado, ela colocou para tocar Panic At The Disco em seu computador enquanto ela fazia café, preparou o café, colocou em um copo com leite e fez alguns pães com manteiga, depois voltou para o computador e parou a música que estava tocando, então ela disse a Júlia que iria comer alguma coisa enquanto assistia a um anime, Júlia disse que ia ficar lá, cultivando as fazendas, Pequenata mudou para o seu tocador de vídeo e soltou o arquivo "Eromanga Sensei EP1" nele, ela começou a assistir enquanto provava sua comida e depois de um tempo ela terminou de assistir, ela gostou, então Pequenata se sentiu um pouco cansada, ela esperou que seus pais voltassem para casa, então disse para Júlia que ela ia dormir, seus pais chegaram em casa, então Pequenata desligou o computador e caminhou até o quarto dela e deitou na cama, ela dormiu...

Era um dia lindo, os pássaros cantavam, a natureza estava florescendo, Pequenata tinha 22 naquele dia, ela estava andando de bicicleta pela cidade, enquanto ouvia músicas de gênero folk em seu celular, a visão de um bom dia na cidade, carros passando, o sol brilhando alto no céu, ela adorava fazer isso, andar pela cidade, ela também gostava de olhar para o céu, o lindo tom azul, com o algodão que eram as nuvens, ela tinha um telhado alto em sua casa, para que ela pudesse olhar para as estrelas à noite e as nuvens de dia, sempre que quisesse, ela adorava fazer isso enquanto ouvia suas músicas favoritas, as imagens no Vegetify, de árvores, natureza, músicas de gênero folk, músicas de gênero singer-songwriter, essas eram suas canções favoritas, e seus momentos favoritos, era uma coisa que Pequenata realmente amava fazer, ver a natureza, contemplar a natureza, ser passiva, apenas... olhar as coisas, ela amava sua bicicleta, era um estilo incrível de vida... 


	24. Chapter 23

Pequenata e Júlia estavam em seu carro, Pequenata encheu o tanque novamente para ter combustível suficiente para viajar de volta para casa, ligou o motor do carro e voltou para a loja onde Layla estava e pediu seu Vegebook, Layla adicionou Júlia e Pequenata em Vegebook e disse tchau a elas, Pequenata começou a dirigir de volta para São Francisco, no caminho de volta para casa, Júlia pensou sobre como a viagem foi para ela, o que ela viu, quem ela conheceu lá, as músicas que ela ouviu, ela pensou em voltar para casa e escrever um grande arquivo de texto contando como a viagem foi para ela, o que ela sentiu, Pequenata estava um pouco cansada e queria dormir, ela gostava de testar seu carro novo na viagem, e ela estava se acostumando com aquele lindo vermelho carro, ela queria ouvir alguma música, ela selecionou a música "Tisoki - New Wave" em seu aplicativo Vegetify, Júlia e Pequenata gostaram da música, as duas bateram as cabeças para a música, Júlia ficou surpresa por causa do pré-refrão, a música disse: "porra Tisoki", depois de algum tempo, Pequenata queria ouvir algo mais calmo, ela colocou para tocar uma playlist de Indie Folk em Vegetify, ambos amavam as músicas, era um pouco tarde, Pequenata olhou no relógio digital do carro e viu que era 22:00, eles estavam chegando perto da entrada de São Francisco, Pequenata entrou na cidade e dirigiu de volta para sua casa, ela estacionou o carro na frente de sua casa, trancou-o e entrou dentro de casa, Júlia e Pequenata estavam cansados, Júlia preparou o jantar e as duas comeram juntos e se prepararam para dormir, Júlia escreveu sobre a viagem, o que ela sentiu, postou o texto que ela fez no Vegebook, alguns amigos de Júlia gostaram do post, ela estava feliz com isso, Júlia desligou o notebook e caminhou até o quarto, Pequenata e Júlia se deitaram na cama e tentaram dormir, Pequenata disse: "E se tivéssemos um cachorro ou um gato?...", Júlia respondeu: Eu acho que é uma boa idéia, querida... ", então Pequenata disse: "Eu te amo, meu docinho", Júlia respondeu: "Eu também te amo querida", elas fecharam os olhos e dormiram, Pequenata sonhava em morar em uma mansão, ela estava sentada em um trono, uma empregada trouxe-lhe um cachorro com um pêlo amarelo, ela adorou, e queria ficar com ele, o cachorro era do sexo feminino, ela pegou e deixou no colo, ela gostou desse sonho, ela queria ter um cachorro assim como aquele... 


	25. Chapter 24

Pequenata sonhava com ouro, ela adorava a cor dourada e o visual dela, havia bolas de ouro, minérios de ouro, lingotes de ouro, tudo de ouro, era um sonho estranho, mas um sonho bom.

Depois de algum tempo, o sonho mudou para outra coisa, havia bolas de pêlo rosa e muitas coisas de pêlo, ela gostou da sensação, havia café também, uma terra linda, de café e pele, e coisas marrons, aquela terra era lindo, havia grandes cogumelos marrons como árvores altas, e o vento e ar eram incríveis, você podia sentir como se estivesse flutuando no céu bonito, calmo e quieto, como deitar-se em um algodão doce, ou em uma nuvem, sentir a grama tocar sua pele, sentindo a doce brisa fresca tocar seu corpo, era uma visão linda, era incrível estar lá, Pequenata queria que ela vivesse lá para sempre, também havia chocolates, grandes barras de chocolate, tão alto quanto um arranha-céu, havia toneladas de comida, todo mundo podia comer, era uma terra incrível, o cheiro das deliciosas e deleitosas barras de chocolate e o aroma apetitoso e atraente dos lagos quentes de café com leite, muitas pessoas gostam de tomar banho e beber nele e não iria ficar sujo, porque era algum tipo de líquido mágico, Pequenata adorava viver em um mundo gigante como aquele, barras de chocolate caíram do céu inesperadamente, produzindo enormes tremores e solavancos na superfície, a comida era infinita, havia também doces que não eram chocolate, como jujuba, chicletes, quebra-queixos, grandes bolos de chocolate que caíam do céu, deliciosos e quentes tortas de maça, brownies de chocolate preto, cheesecakes, muita comida doce e açucarada, certa vez, Pequenata estava deitada na grama suave, ouvindo musica do gênero Future Bass, algumas músicas fofas e calmas em seu smartphone, ela estava contemplativa e meditativa, olhava aquela linda terra, a fazia se sentir tão maravilhosa e espetacular, tão calma e feliz, ela queria ficar lá para sempre...


	26. Chapter 25 - O Cachorro

Pequenata estava caminhando para casa, ela estava pensando naquele cachorro amarelo daquele sonho que teve, passou perto de um pet shop, havia alguns cachorros esperando para serem adotados, e havia esse cachorro específico, seu pelo era amarelo, assim como aquele no sonho de Pequenata, ela adorou, depois Pequenata entrou no pet shop e perguntou se ela poderia pegá-lo, depois preencheu a papelada e adotou o cachorro.

Pequenata enviou uma mensagem de texto para Júlia dizendo "O cachorro está chegando 🙂".

Júlia respondeu dizendo: "Oh, estou tão animada! 😊"

Então Pequenata começou a andar de volta para casa, com o cachorro em seu torso, ela o amava, e o cachorro a amava, era do sexo feminino, ela a chamou de Lisa, ela era tão peluda e fofa, ela lambeu o rosto de Pequenata.

Pequenata chegou em casa e mostrou o cachorro para Júlia, ela amou o cachorro e a abraçou, Lisa lambeu a bochecha de Júlia, elas prepararam um lugar para Lisa dormir e trouxeram comida para ela, e fizeram um lugar para Lisa fazer suas necessidades, Júlia preparou um pouco de café com leite e pães com manteiga para Pequenata, elas comeram juntos, ambas estavam tão felizes com Lisa para animá-los, ela correu pela casa, querendo explorar tudo, o lugar era tão novo para ela, Pequenata achava que era uma boa idéia adotar um cachorro, ela estava tão feliz naquele momento, ela abraçou Júlia e sorriu, e Júlia sorriu de volta.

Depois de algum tempo, Pequenata e Júlia estavam cansadas, queriam dormir, Pequenata trancou a casa e se preparou para dormir, o casal deitou na cama e tentou dormir, Pequenata sonhava em ter muitos momentos ótimos e felizes com Júlia e Lisa, levando-a para o parque, abraçando-a, cuidando dela, ela amava aquele sonho, porque era real...

(Então o encerramento do anime "Pequenata no ekisaitinguna seikatsu [Pequenatafont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"のエキサイティングな生活/span/font]" (A Vida Emocionante de Pequenata) toca, Stake2's Notes: bem, foi muito legal escrever este capítulo, eu mudei o título, eu realmente inseri um título em vez de apenas "capítulo 1" e 2 e 3, desta forma eu me lembro facilmente do que aconteceu no capítulo em vez de dizer apenas "o capítulo da terra dos sonhos" ou "o capítulo da viagem ao Texas", escrevi esta parte ouvindo o perfil da SubCarbon Records no Soundcloud e... Eu só queria dizer isso para vocês :3, e, é assim que eu imagino Pequenata (ignore os cães) Shouin.600. , uma garota muito tímida xD) 


End file.
